Dead Fantasy II
Dead Fantasy II is the second installment of the ''Dead Fantasy'' series, which was created by Monty Oum. This episode was first released on March 2008, and was featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This movie is known for being the longest episode in the series so far, and for featuring the largest cast of main characters, with a total of nine, until the release of Dead Fantasy V, which features ten main character, plus a minor cast. __TOC__ Story This episode picks up the plot where Dead Fantasy I left off, returning to the three-on-three fight with Team Dead or Alive's Ayane, Kasumi and Hitomi against Team Final Fantasy's Yuna, Rikku and Tifa Lockhart outside the Temple. While everything starts on even ground, it soon becomes clear that Team FF is gaining the upperhand in the fight, and they deal a grand team-attack against the DOA-girls. Once the DOA-girls recover themselves, Kasumi tells Ayane that now is the time for her to use the Art of the Raging Mountain God ninpo technique. After Ayane makes it up the top of the temple, she enters a state of silent meditation to start summoning the Ki engry needed for her attack. After realising what their foes are up to, the FF-girls try to take Ayane out, but are repelled by Hitomi and Kasumi. Finally ready, Ayane releases her energy and destroys the temple in a firey explosion. While Kasumi teleports her friends to safety, the FF-girls have no choice but to jump off the tower to escape the destruction. As they fall, the DOA-girls fall after them, and the fight begins again in free-fall. As they battle once more, Team-FF gain the upper hand with round after round of magic attacks, leaving the DOA-girls defenseless. Halfway down the tower, Rachel, who had been waiting perched on her War Hammer embedded into the wall, falls after them and uses her weapon and the Blades of Ouroboros to cut the tower in half. The FF-girls are then forced to jump off the wall towards a river of lava, while Tifa covers them with a protective spell. As everyone lands safely onto a stone slab drifting down river, the fight continues. Even with Tifa drained for her previous spell use and with Team-DOA's four-to-three advantage, Yuna and Rikku manage to help her with a X-Potion and a Turbo Ether, and the FF-girls managed to stay on top. During the fight, Yuna and Rikku notice the stream of lava they're floating on ends in a steep drop and they were facing certain death. Rikku attempts to change dresspheres in order to safe them, but is interrupted when Hitomi is sent careening into her by Tifa. Just as everyone is about to meet their demise in a lake of lava, Rinoa Heartilly appears and freezes the whole thing solid. As Rinoa and Kairi join Team-FF, the fight goes on upon the frozen lake. Although Team-FF outnumber Team-DOA and use powerful spells against them, including Tornado, it's obvious that the DOA-girls are not about to go down easily. Realising this, Rinoa summons lunar portals, and the other FF-girls pair off against a DOA foe into a potal each: Yuna takes on Kasumi, Rikku goes for Ayane, and Tifa drags in Hitomi. Kairi tries to get Rachel, but misses and Rachel is sent with Rinoa as Kairi is alone. The five portal closes, and the girls are sent off like shooting stars across the night sky to different locations. The movie ends on a shot of Rikku and Ayane landing in a underground cavern. Video Gallery Promotional Images 6c28c4ea.jpg Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg FF Rinoa.JPG Screenshots PotionDF.jpg DF Ayane 2.jpg DF Kairi Running.jpg You haven't seen anything yet.jpg File:Fall.jpg DF Kasumi.jpg DF Rachel 2.jpg DF Rinoa 2.jpg Dead Fantasy Kairi 3.jpg Ether.jpg Gravity Rinoa.jpg PeludaTailDF.jpg Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg Rinoa Flying.jpg Saved.jpg TempleOutside1.jpg TempleOutside2.jpg Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg Trivia *Most of the episode, the music track from the climactic final race of the 2006 film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is played in the background. During the final act, from where Rinoa enters, the track Showdown from the 2007 action film War (Rogue Assassin) is played. Trivia If you listen closely to Dead Fantasy II, when Rinoa launches her ray into the DOA girls in tornado, she says "Ultima". Category:Episodes